


You Will be Found

by Bikerwolf7980



Series: Dear Evan Hansen [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, The reader also has issues, You Have Been Warned, and fluff, warning of personal issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikerwolf7980/pseuds/Bikerwolf7980
Summary: Alright so, this is my first work in this fandom so don't judge when it's bad. I won't make a whole background for the reader and I'll try to make it more generalized so it could fit better but I might make some things about you along the way.





	You Will be Found

"I'm going!" You shouted in reply as you swung your fading bookbag over your shoulder and headed outside. Your parent(s) waved back as right as you closed the door. You figured you'd take the long way to school since you were early anyway. Since it'd take a while you subconsciously slouched, letting your shoulders droop down. 

Kicking a small pebble on the ground and watching as it soared across the pavement, hearing it disappear in the batch of leaves aside the path. Trudging step by step you almost regret going this way, but you were too far to turn back, and you were far too lazy. You haven't been in the small woods a little far from your house for a while, almost missing the memories it shared with you as a kid.  
The bright colored leaves made you remember all of the good ones and tried to ignore the bad. 

A sudden sound in the deeper end of the woods startled you. A bird flew in reply to the echo above you.  
You looked back for a second, no longer seeing the path you came from. You sighed wearily. Mentally cursing yourself you stepped forward. Pondering about the many ways this could go heavily wrong. Just waiting for someone -anything- to pop out at you. Hearing the leaves crunching below your feet would usually calm you, but, today, it was making everything worse, feeling as if you were in hypersensitive mode.  
There below a tree was a silhouette in the distance. You almost looked behind you and ran but your curiosity took the best of you, so you stepped forward, looking at the-

Person? standing still. Worried if they were dead you ran up to them, almost tripping over a branch that lay -snapped- on the ground next to him. You look closely and realize he was only in shock. He had tears streaming down his face and looked so scared. 

"Are you okay?" You cursed at yourself, of course, he's not okay. He stayed silent, slightly turning his head to look at you, the same painful stricken expression seemingly burned in your mind. 

"Hey," You spoke softly as you notice him looking around frantically. You wiped a tear from the light-haired boy and gave a whole-hearted smile. He seemed to grow red at this action which caused you to blush as well.

"Can you stand?" You tried asking, looking around for any sign of severe injury. He shook his head slightly. 

"Is anything broken?" He thought for a second. 

"I-I can't feel my arm." He finally answered, stuttering. 

"Which one?" You looked down at the arm he was looking at, "Do you need help getting up?" He nodded, bashful. You nodded and crouched next to him. Letting him get up on his own pace as you supported his weight with his unbroken arm. 

After you got him up you decided to go back home and call an ambulance. Guess there's no going to school today. 

You two start watching out of the woods and you looked away from him, trying to spark a conversation. 

"Do you want to go to your house?" You stepped over a branch, and he did the same as he spoke awkwardly, "My mom's not home, She...She's w-working." His expression seemed different when he spoke, so you decided to change the subject, trying to distract the stranger. 

"My name's Y/n." You smiled at him.

"E-Evan." He blushed, looking away. He almost slipped and you held him up, preventing his fall. This caused the boy to get even redder. 

"T-thanks." He stuttered. 

"Anytime, Evan." You smiled again, "C'mon we have to hurry up if we're gonna make it before my parent(s) leave." He nodded and followed you. 

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> Should I use 'your parent'? Or should it be specific.


End file.
